This invention relates to microscope eyepieces and in particular to an eyepiece with a magnification of substantially 12X, an apparent field of view of substantially 51.3.degree. and a maximum exit pupil diameter of substantially 1.25mm. It is an object of this invention to provide an eyepiece which is well-correct for coma, astigmatism, distortion, lateral color and pupil aberrations, especially pupil color and spherical aberration. It is a still further objective of this invention to provide an eyepiece which provides comfortable viewing by a microscopist with or without eyeglasses.